


Hunger

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal Lecter, Drabble, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal hungers for Will.





	Hunger

He hungered for Will’s semen like a starved man longs for water. Hannibal took out the passed-out Will’s limp cock and stroked it until it started to fill out, and then carefully sucked on the head. He kept his sharp teeth in check, but his darker urges were stirring. Will moaned in his carefully medicated slumber, and he proceeded until the man issued forth his nectar into Hannibal’s waiting mouth, and he was in some kind of a heaven for the god of darkness. Will wouldn’t wake for a few hours, and he had other hungers to sate. Hannibal smiled darkly.


End file.
